


Giving

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: Christmas, is a season of giving.As we walk our paths, we will always meet new people. Whether they are good or bad, did not matter. What's important is that, you have to choose your friends properly.Least they dump a baby into your arms.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha & Kiba Shion & Shindou Chrono, Nitta Shin & Shindou Mikuru, Shindou Rive & Shindou Chrono
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: cfvg playground Secret Santa 2020





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chronacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronacle/gifts).



> I wanted to do angst, because it was allowed, but I failed. I failed miserably. 
> 
> It was rushed, but I hope you'd enjoy it!

It was a Saturday morning, Shindou Chrono had plan on having a relaxing morning. He had make pancakes for breakfast, and he will go have a walk around, checking the place now filled with snow, and then cardfight a few rounds in random shops, or card capital if it isn't pack with people.

Brewing a pot of coffee, and then putting in a resonable amount of sugar and milk into his own cup. 

Chrono sits at the couch and sighs in bless, “Finally, ‘me time’! Time for myself. Peace and quiet.” 

_Bzzz!_

The door bell rang, Chrono paused midway of standing up. He thought to himself as he sat back down, ‘Mikuru-san went out for work, and she said she wasn't going to come back until dinner time.’

Chrono took a sip of the coffee, “It's okay, they'd go away soon.” before taking the tv remote to turn on some news. Turning the volume up a little to ignore the second buzz of the doorbell.

Outside the apartment door, is Shindou Rive with his cloak (that makes him look suspicious) just stood outside of the apartment door awkwardly.

Neighbours were staring and Rive decided to leave,‘I guess I'd call Mikuru later...’ before a question comes into mind, ‘But she said Chrono's at home, then why didn't he open the door?’

As Rive explored the streets he hasn't seen for years, a pair of teenagers saw the said suspicious man.

Anjou Tokoha and Okizaki Kumi went to buy the famous croquette buns, and was just going to grab some cake with the Rummy Labyrinth idols. 

“Ah!” Tokoha points at Rive who stopped in front of a pet shop, staring at a dog with blue eyes, through the mirror.

“Tokoha-chan?” Kumi asked, one croquette bun in hand, Tokoha turns to Kumi, “That's Chrono's dad!”

“Eh? Shindou-kun's dad?” Kumi looks shock, and turns to look at the man who's clearly alone, “Why is he alone?”

“... It's time...”Tokoha makes evil face, “to make a surprise christmas party!” and Kumi giggles, taking her phone out, “I'd inform Am-chan and Luna-chan!”

It didn't take long before the pair of idols in disguise appeared at the location where Kumi and Tokoha are.

“What's the first step?” Am asked and Luna cheers, “Of course! We asked an adult for company first!”

“Enishi-san!” “Mikuru-san!” “Mamoru-san!” “Shin-san!”

Different names was suggested and four girls looked at each other before announcing, “Let's just call all of them? The more the merrier!”

Tokoha who was an expert in organizing, especially now that she had experience from helping out the vanguard branch at Paris.

-Chrono was already in the mess without himself knowing it.

* * *

The news was pretty mild, it was said there will be more snow tonight.

Chrono sighs, enjoying his coffee while the the door bell noise died off. It was peace, for just, 15 minutes before there was another ring.

First it was just a buzz, but soon the sound didn't stop, as it continued, it was getting irritating.

Sighing, Chrono knew he can't escape from it so he went to the door. 

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to see Tokoha grinning madly.

“Tokoha?” Chrono asked and grimaced, ‘What is she planning?’ all the while, Tokoha giggles, trying to act innocent, before dumping a baby Ryuuzu in his arms.

“I need my brother for today so you have to take care of Ryuuzu!” Tokoha said and just ran away.

“Wait- wait, Tokoha!?” Chrono shouts with one hand reaching as he watches Tokoha's back becoming smaller as it soon disappeared.

Chrono looks at Ryuuzu with a helpless look and fondness, “Well, it's just the two of us?” and Ryuuzu just clap his hands and giggles.

As soon as Chrono went inside, the doorbell rang once more.

This made Chrono worried, “Why's there so many guests? What day is today?”

Opening the door, Chrono's surprised to see two person standing outside his door.

“Chrono-san!” Asukawa Taiyou greets with a bag of groceries while Shouji Kazuma greets with a raised hand, “Yo, Shindou.”

“Taiyou, Kazuma! Fancy seeing you two coming here. Come in, come on in.” Chrono smiled as he invited them inside. 

With Taiyou accompanying Ryuuzu while playing some block on the carpeted floor, Chrono and Kazuma went to the kitchen to make some swift lunch.

“And what brings you guys here?” Chrono asked, although he knows it got something to do with Tokoha, but he just want to ask.

“Aha, I'm not telling you,” Kazuma laughs, washing the rice, “I'm not as easy as the elementary kid,”

Taiyou from far away whines.

Chrono hummed as he chop the vegetables into small pieces, “Indeed, I'd just have to anticipate then.”

After a quick meal, they decided to take their time. As Taiyou and Chrono take care of Ryuuzu, Kazuma will call Tokoha and Shion to let them know what and how Chrono is. 

Of course, if Tokoha's planning anything for Chrono, Shion will never be left out. 

Time just went peacefully, with Chrono and Taiyou looking after Ryuuzu as they played with him, reading some fairytale books that Chrono had since his childhood, to letting Ryuuzu pick some cards from Chroni's deck, before trying explain cards. In sense of making stories for the characters in the card.

The room was warm with the heater, as they piled up at the kotatsu table at the middle of the living room. Ryuuzu was beside Chrono, was asleep due to the comfortability, and hence, Chrono's eye lid was heavy as well.

The background music was the tv, somehow broadcasting a lullaby for the current show. It was peaceful, Kazuma smiled at how the three of them just went sleeping like that. Ryuuzu securely in Chrono's arm, and Taiyou snuggling at Chrono's back.

Nevertheless, Kazuma never forgets to take a picture of the three of them sleeping together.

For future's fun sake, for one more memories' sake.

“And for blackmail's sake,” Kazuma grins as he sends the pictures to Tokoha.

* * *

On the other hand, Tokoha had called for Shin and Mikuru's permission to hold off a Christmas party at Card Capital 2, and Chrono's night time. Shion was in charge of the preparations, confetti's, last minute cakes and a buffet dinner, and gathering more people.

Misaki, Miwa, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, Izaki and Morikawa all appeared to help with the preparations. Kumi, Luna and Am, and Team Trinity dragon, of Tsuneto, Karl and Kei of course came by to help out.

Let's not forget about a nervous father, Rive walking in circles as he worried about meeting his son after all this while.

“What if he hates me for leaving him alone all this time?” Rive have been muttering the same words ever since he was dragged here by Tokoha and Kumi.

“Master, stop worrying about it! There's nothing you can do to change the past!” 

“Yeah, at this rate, Chrono's more mature than you, Nii-san.”

Rive just stares at them, giving out a heavy sigh, wondering if it's too late for him to run away. Probably to the other side of the world.

Then, the door opens and everyone was popping the confetti poppers. Kazuma had notified that Chrono will be coming soon as Kazuma just made an excuse for all four of them to go.

As the door was pushed, coffetti fell onto a man with silver hair. Rive was at the front, preparing himself mentally, but all went silent.

Ibuki Kouji stared blankly at them, then to the floor of wasted confettis, Kamui huffs, “You got a bad timing like Kai and Chrono.”

“I don't, and I was the one to buy the things you guys want, remember?” Ibuki grumbles, holding up a bag. Everyone just sighs, and right at that moment, the door was pushed once more.

Talking about timings. This time, Chrono shows up with Ryuuzu in his arms. Taiyou and Kazuma shakes their head at the confettis at the floor.

“Ahem, guys. Now that everyone's here, let's start the party!” Shion says to the mic, and everyone cheers in celebrations, “Christmas is a season of giving, and I wanted all of us to celebrate together. Merry Christmas everyone!”

Chrono made a blank face, nodding and looking around in amusement, “So this was what Tokoha was planning,” 

Mamoru smiles, going to Chrono and takes Ryuuzu off from him before bidding him to have a fun time. 

There was food and drinks on one side. Some people already enjoying their time by chatting.

Misaki and Miwa drinking some fruit punch at one corner, Shin and Mikuru was not far from them talking about other old friends.

There were also those that only cared about food, Tsuneto and his friends started to have a speed contest of eating with Morikawa, leaving Izaki to supervise them, making sure none of them overeats.

Mamoru was by the side sitting and having a calm chat with Ibuki who just nods along, Ryuuzu clapping his hands before making grabby hands to grab their hair.

As on the other side, there was people goes up for fights.

Enishi playing against Luna, Naoki having a heated match with Kamui, Taiyou and Kazuma having a match where as in Taiyou looks like he's losing, Am playing with Kumi, although Kumi's luck didn't work. Everyone's having a fun time.

Chrono on the other hand was besides Tokoha and Shion. Chrono smiled, looking at everyone, “What's up with coming up with this party? This is rare, but-” before looking back at his best friends, “But I appreciate it.”

Tokoha nods before giving a gentle smile, “I want to say thank you, thank you for being here and my friend, thank you that you're a different person than you were. ”

“Wh- I,” Chrono took a few seconds before changing his embarrassed face to a soft smile, “Yeah, I changed a lot, and I'm grateful for everyone around me.”

“Yeah, Chrono used to be such a lone wolf,” Shion shakes his head, Tokoha ends up laughing, “His face makes everyone feel intimidated and hence, even I misunderstood him before! I thought he was bullying Kumi-chan!”

Chrono sweats, but agrees, “But, I'm too. really thankful, I'm thankful for knowing you all and getting to know Vanguard.”

“It changed my life.” Chrono mutters, from the lonely him, he had changed into a better person. He become a version of himself that he never knew he could be.

Chrono then looks at one certain corner, where his father, Rive was drinking all alone looking depressed.

Then, there was a push from behind, Tokoha and Shion standing there with a smirk and smile respectively.

“Stop using those energy to worry!” Tokoha slapped his back hard, and with a grin, “Just go for it! Don't sweat it!” before nudging Shion with an elbow.

Shion seemed to get the signal, as he follows up, “Use your energy to just believe yourself,” Shion coughs, “It'd be fine, just be yourself, bring out the protagonist luck you always had.”

Chrono lets out a refreshing laugh, “Haha, you guys act too much like my parents would be!” Chrono nods, “Thanks guys!” 

Tokoha smirks and sips her punch, “There he goes,”

Both Tokoha and Shion just stood at the other corner, looking at Chrono approaching Rive who jumped. They had a moment of silence, staring at each other. Rive looking guilty, while Chrono's having trouble to start talking. Ibuki and Mamoru was looking at them with concern.

That was before Ryuuzu who was in Mamoru's arm shouted and snapped the silence around the father and son. 

“I'm sorry,” Rive apologized with his eyes shut and bowed.

Chrono crossed his arms in front, pretending to be angry, before sighing, “Then don't disappear without a notice next time, I will punch you next time!”

Rive looked up surprised, while Chrono grins, “It's fine, you're here with me now... and tell me all your stories!!”

Ryuuzu cheers, as if he wanted to hear it too. Rive nods, as he sat beside his once-best friend and Mamoru while Chrono sat at his other side.

“So be prepared! My first journey was ...”

Shion stared at them, before commenting quietly, “Then we must be single parents fighting for a child.”

Tokoha just shakes her head before going to Kumi, and thus saves her and fights Am next.

Outside the shop, snow starts to fall. The town is in peace, and everyone's enjoying Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it fits the prompts you gave me! I wish you all Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
